five_nights_at_candys_wikia_polskafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The Rat
Czy nie chodziło ci o starego Candy'ego lub Blank'a? RAT '''to jeden z antagonistów Five Nights at Candy's. Wygląd RAT, jak sama nazwa sugeruje reprezentuje animatronika-szczura, choć często myli się go z animatronikiem-niedźwiedziem. Normalnie w grze jest brązowy, lecz w po nocnych scenkach i w menu głównym sprawia wrażenie zielonkawego. Podobnie, jak Stary Candy nie ma oczu, nawet ednoszkieletu, jego oczy są po prostu ciemnymi, pustymi szczelinami/dziurami. Jednak jego kostium wydaje się, być bardziej zniszczony niż wcześniej wspomnianego animatronika, a ednoszkielet bardziej widoczny. Jego uszy przypominają te, które ma Chester, lecz są położone wyżej i prawe ucho jest prawie, że doszczędnie zniszczone. Zachowanie RAT uaktywnia się tylko w jednej dodatkowej nocy - Nocy 6 oraz można też go spotkać w nocy niestandardowej, zależnie do ustawionej inteligencji. W porównaniu do innych animatroników, nie jest jeszcze taki problematyczny. Ma dwie trasy prowadzące do lewych i prawych drzwi. *Pierwsza trasa - Na początku wystaje zza nieznanego pomieszczenia w CAM 09, a później idzie kolejno: CAM 08, 07 i 06. Kiedy tam dotrze, powinno się zablokować lewe wejście, ponieważ w innym przypadku RAT wtargnie do biura, wykona Jumpscare i zakończy grę. *Druga trasa - Tak samo, jak w pierwszej trasie zaczyna w CAM 09 i idzie do CAM 08, lecz później wchodzi do CAM 02, przechodzi przez CAM 05 oraz CAM 03, by później znaleźć się w CAM 04. W tym momencie należy zamknąć prawe wejście, jeśli tak się nie stanie, wszystko potoczy się tak samo, jak w przypadku lewego wejścia. Porady *Jeśli RAT dostanie się do biura, a gracz ma otwarty monitoring, nie zaatakuje dopóki go nie wyłączy. Można to wykorzystać. Jeśli zdałeś sobie sprawę, że RAT stał w CAM 04 lub 06, a ty nie zamknąłeś prawych lub lewych drzwi i nie możesz go znaleźć na żadnej z kamer, na których się pojawia to oznacza, że jest w biurze. Nie wyłączaj monitora aż do końca nocy. Animatroniki są tak bardzo aktywne w tym etapie gry, że szanse na przeżycie są znikome, ale jeśli jest 5AM to być może dotrwasz do 6AM i końca nocy. *Oczy RAT'a się nie świecą, więc będzie praktycznie niewidoczny w lewym lub prawym wyjściu. Można jednak upewnić się czy jest, czy go nie ma. Należy szybko sprawdzić CAM 06 i 04. Jeśli jest, na którejś to jednocześnie znajduje się w lewym (CAM 06) lub prawym wejściu (CAM 04), więc trzeba je wtedy zamknąć. **Gdy RAT jest w CAM 06 lub CAM 04 to muzyka staje się bardziej niepokojąca, lecz nie określa to czy jest w lewym wyjściu, czy prawym. Poza tym nie jest jedynym animatronikiem z taką cechą te same właściwości ma też Stary Candy. Ciekawostki *Nie ma swojej ikony w nocy niestandardowej, zamiast tego są zakłócenia. *RAT oznacza "SZCZUR", co może się odnosić do jego gatunku lub mógł zrobić coś bardzo złego/nikczemnego przez, co dostał ten przydomek. *W nocy niestandardowej jego nazywa jest napisana dużymi literami i na dodatek świeci się. Więc "Rat" lub "Szczur" to błędna nazwa. Nie wiadomo jednak, co oznaczają te litery. *Należy do dwóch animatroników, które mają takie same imię, co gatunek. Innym animatronikiem jest Pingwin. *Po ukończeniu nocy 6 na ekranie końcowym gry może, być cień RAT'a zamiast odbicia Candy'ego. *Na jednej z klatek Jumpscare RAT ma ludzkie oczy. *Są spekulacje że został wyprodukowany w 1964 roku. Nie jest to potwierdzone, ale pewne jest, że jest starszy niż inne stare modele. Na nagraniach, gdzie Stary Candy i Blank są całkowicie nowi, on już jest zniszczony. *RAT ma szansę na uaktywnienie się w nocy 5 lub nawet na dopadnięcie na gracza, lecz jest to bardzo rzadkie zjawisko. *RAT, gdy jest w CAM 03 to używa ''prawie, że''''' tej samej tekstury kiedy jest w CAM 05 i na odwrót. *Kiedy poczeka się chwilę w zakładce EXTRA na jego obrazie RAT przybliży się do kamery i zacznie się trząść. *Gdy w zakładce "extra" ustawi się widok na obrazek RAT'a muzyka się wyłączy i wróci z powrotem, gdy zmieni się na inny. *RAT, jako jedyny animatronik w zakładce "extra" patrzy się w stronę gracza, a nie na prawo. *Jako jedyny też w menu głównym nie ma innej pozycji niż tej patrzącej na nas. *To on najprawdopodobniej bełkotał przez telefon w piątej nocy. *Jest jednym z mądrzejszych animatroników, ponieważ na każdej kamerze (z wyjątkiem CAM 06 i 04) skrywa się w mało widocznych miejscach. *Jego oba jumpscary wyglądają jakby chciał nam się przyjrzeć. *Phone Guy opowiada o pomieszczeniu w którym mieszka RAT i ostrzega, żebyśmy tam NIGDY nie zaglądali. *Stojąc w Sali Głównej 3 uniemożliwia Blankowi stłuczenie szyby, nawet jeżeli ten już się szykuje do biegu. *RAT ma najmniejsze oczy ze wszystkich animatroników. *Wystąpił na teaserze ze smutną marionetką. Galeria Pierwsza trasa RAT CAM 09.png|RAT w CAM 09 RAT w CAM 08.png|RAT w CAM 08 RAT CAM 07.png|RAT w CAM 07 RAT CAM 06.png|RAT w CAM 06 Druga trasa RAT CAM 09.png|RAT w CAM 09 RAT w CAM 08.png|RAT w CAM 08 RAT CAM 02.png|RAT w CAM 02 RAT w CAM 05.png|RAT w CAM 05 RAT CAM 08.png|RAT w CAM 03 RAT CAM 04.png|RAT w CAM 04 Inne RAT.png|Twarz RAT'a w po nocnej scence po nocy 6 D2bfd37d053b2f49999791713d95bcf1.png|RAT z ludzkimi oczami RAT Jumpscare 1.gif|Jumpscare RAT'a (Pierwszy) RAT Jumpscare 2.gif|Jumpscare RAT'a (Drugi) RAT catscenka noc 6.gif|RAT w po nocnej scence po nocy 6 Cień RAT'a.png|Cień RAT'a RAT napis.png|Napis RAT'a w nocy niestandardowej Custom Night Rat.gif|RAT w nocy niestandardowej RAT menu 2.png|RAT w menu głównym (Pozycja pierwsza) RAT menu 1.png|RAT w menu głównym (Pozycja Druga) RAT menu 3.png|RAT w menu głównym (pozycja trzecia) RAT EXTRA 2.png|RAT w zakładce extra RAT 'extra'.png|Easter egg z RAT'EM w zakładce EXTRA. RAT na teaserze.png|RAT na teaserze ze smutną marionetką Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Stare animatroniki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy przychodzący z obu stron Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Gryzonie RAT